User talk:Mclinsky
Hi there! New Messages '''Do not accuse other users of sabotaging or messing up articles unless you know the true cause.''' I didn't mess anything up. Please do not set "undefined" as a value for rate of fire. That messes up our articles. In addition, we are keeping the permanent duration as a historical reference. Anyways, the current situation is that something is wrong with the central template, and it should be resolved in a few days.--[[User:WingZeroKai|WingZeroKai]] 03:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) u dont really need to put a name into the box that says "Subject/headline". just fill out the main text box. anyways, we're gonna figure out later how we're gonna deal with the permanent duration stuff. Concerning the Anaconda and other perms' prices The reason I delete the permanent duration prices on some of the guns is that I'm trying to keep prices updated and current. Normally, permanent duration prices are the same per respective category (i.e. Pistols are 9,900 NX, MGs are 19,900 NX, SGs are 19,900 NX, etc...). I'll stop editing prices for now and ask other contributers about this issue. Also, please put your signature by your posts.[[User:Dynames002|Dynames002]] 03:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, I keep getting rage kicked too! I keep getting MULTIKILLS and keep getting kicked. I mean WTF, its just a measly multi. It dissapoints me to see where the players and fanbase of combat arms have gone(Down the toilet.) [[User:Scarface97|Scarface97]] 23:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Scarface97 Its in real life stuff, its trivia. 02:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) You removed the IRL(In Real Life) stuff on the Extreme Eye patch page, so i didnt want us to have a edit war removing/rollback;ing the edits. Hey, why you erase my edits on L115A2/3? The weapon is WEAKER than L96A1, i USE IT and it tank too many times, for example, i received a shot from this and lose only 25 HP, please put the edit the correct value, and if you want, i can test the damage with you anytime. And tha chambering speed is higher than the L96a1, on par with the Magnum's, with an "true" RTF of 14, but stats showing 10. Nom MODified. }} 13:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) If you two don't chill with editing the admin page, I'm giving you both a 1 day. --; [[User:BlueChoco|BlueChoco]] 23:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Wording is Key It meant that I was the liason for the forum ''community''. I fixed the wording, though. Oh, and I'm pretty sure that I am a mod. << [[User:TopsyKretts3|TopsyKretts3]] 23:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Check his talk page a bit. He's not an "official" one but he's appointed by Zero. Mostly for between the Wiki and forums, not between us and the staff. He's actually a mod also, just nobody's appointed rollback and yet made Mod. You two chill with the bickering before I lock the admin page to only admins. :P [[User:BlueChoco|BlueChoco]] 23:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) What Zero meant by "community" was between us as the Wiki and the CA Forums, which he clearly frequents more than others. This is only a "temp" job really also, given at Zero's personal choice. How do you think I became the Monthly Columnist? That was just his choice clearly. It was a more unanimous (from staff) to be a Mod and later an Admin. Just not always is the wiki "community" notified of decisions, as he's pulling people aside for specific jobs. It's not an official title, but one he picked for a specific reason. If there's an issue feel free to dispute with him, but if everyone gets in an arguement it'll be coming down to a bit of time away from here. I hate being a harsh admin given I only ban vandals, and that was even as a mod for my job. Just dealing with spam edits and such, over such small things isn't good for our image. [[User:BlueChoco|BlueChoco]] 23:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Heya Did I mention it was TEMPORARY; like a few-day detail. He's clearly a more-popular Forumer than I am. And I didn't tell him to go edit the (Administration) page. >-> Besides, you're a Mod, aren't you? I had to consult you first. '''CABBAGE!'''=